


Glass of Nothingness

by Skaas



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Genre: Dream cycles?, F/M, Fluff, Later badass, Violence, hopefully mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaas/pseuds/Skaas
Summary: Artemis Fowl is the ice and he’s the fire, he’s deadly and cold and cruel and…delicate. But it doesn’t really matter because she exists only for one person and she wants to burn. Set during Artemis’s memory lost and what happens if Opal returned later than expected.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> When Artemis got his memory wiped it was clear that he reverted back to his old ways, and only regaining his memories turned him back. In some ways I felt that Holly couldn't really understand about being....bad I guess.  
> Okay, I just thought Artemis is kind of hot, and magic is kind of cool and I've read way too much romance.

Irene loved the snow. small crystals that were greater than the most elegant masterpiece, both cold and burning at the same time. It was delicate and beautiful, yet it was so unbelievably cold at the same time. Snow fell often in Ireland, where most of the year was spent in Winter. She would walk then, with her golden hair in a bun that would always end up trapping the snow within them, and cloth as white as the heaven itself.

She would walk, and she would not look back.

It was on such a day that she met him. When the snow was strong and dangerous, when the wind blew but doesn't howl. Instead they piled, layers of snow upon ice upon snow upon ice, the trees bending under its weight, like stars falling from the sky itself. He stands there then, in the middle of nowhere in the land of nothingness that she so often walks. His suit tight against his body, his bow flying alongside the winds. His skin was that of porcelain, pale and fragile looking, as if it would break under the most gentlest of touch. But his eyes, however unusually unfocused it was (this would be one of the few times she ever sees such a look on him), were the deepest ice cold blue and just as far away. She would remember this day, as clearly as if she was reliving the very moment itself, remember that the trees shook from the weight of the snow and the birds refused to sing. Remember that the moment, however delicate it had been, was the start of all ice and fire.

Later, she would not be able to put words into the feeling that drove her to him, perhaps it was the look in his eyes, perhaps it was something else. There was nothing great about this moment, no flutter in her stomach, no flash of silver lightning in her mind, and still the wind whispered. Yet at that moment she moves forward, and allows the gap between them to close.

"Hello. Just so you know, you'll catch a cold if you don't wear a jacket."

He turns to her then, and between the ice and snow, and some unknown promise that she's never really understood yet still feel so sure about, there is the barest hint of a smile. Small and elegant, crossing the line between a cold gentleness and almost flint-like hardness.

"Hello."

That was the beginning, or perhaps the fairies were the true beginning. He was fourteen then, or perhaps thirteen, and she herself only fourteen. The first time she met him, he was bordering the lines of darkness and light, and Irene would remember this in the future. Remember that those eyes, despite their near emptiness, were the cleanest she's ever seen. That Artemis, her Artemis, had once come so close to the light, and then chosen to walk away from it of his own account. 

Does she regret anything?

No, perhaps not. He was Artemis Fowl II and she was Irene, just Irene, because that is all she needs to be, all that she still is.

Someday in the future, when she can walk with him without being questions, touch him without needing his permission, hold him without feeling hated, she would smile how she always smiled to him. The same one that she showed him when he pointed a gun at her head and was prepared to fire point-blank, the same one when his mind gave away and she held him and swore to be his (Orion’s) knight in shining armor. (And that is who she is, she will never be the fair maiden, never be the lady, the queen, the fierce princess. No. She is the knight, the warrior, the chess piece.)

“What is it that you saw in me?” He had asked her, and even so deep into their relationship he still refuses to hold her hand if she does not come first, still refuses to touch her without her permission. And she would hum the song he wrote for her but never gave her. The snow would fall, and she would tell him “Everything.”

“Everything.”

The second time they met, she was still Irene, but he is the Criminal Mastermind, his mind wiped of memories and a path once cherished forgotten. He stands beneath the willow tree, not the cherry tree that never seems to bloom. She stands by the park gate, in school uniform and hair held up by a white pin. There is nothing beautiful about this meeting, yet, when their eyes meet but briefly, it is more than enough. She walks to him then, just as she did that night nearly two years in the past, just as she always will in the future.

"Hello." She says " I thought it would be you."

He looks at her with the same cold calculating look that he shows to any stranger.

"Who are you." He says.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In some distance dream that she always forgets no matter how hard she tries to remember, there is a boy trying to tell her something, but no matter how hard she listens she can never tell what he’s trying to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this story is written in three different parts. Irene, Holly, and then Artemis. I guess you can tell who's main pov it will be from.
> 
> No beta plus first story so...Let's do this!

———Irene is not a selfish person, perhaps even selfless, but the one time she chooses to be selfish lasted an entire life time.

Saint Bartleby is a school for young gentlemen. That being said, a part of Irene had expected it to be an all-boys school, with her enrolment being some kind of mistake. Or perhaps it wasn't some mistake and she would find herself in wearing boys uniform and pretending to be a boy herself. That she can make do with, actually. Anything is better than knowing you've been entered into one of the best schools in all Ireland, having everyone you know and everyone you don't know congratulating you, only to find out it was some kind of accident.

With is why she ends up with an almost weird feeling in her stomach when she finds it to be like any other school she's known. A feeling something where between wild joy and a low depression. But what she's depressed about, she never could really tell.

Her roommate is a sickly girl with dark skin and olive eyes, who coughs away in the middle of the night and wakes her up at most interesting hours of the day by looking for medicine that she somehow always manages to lose. But still, Irene is grateful, because Selina is a gentle and chirpy girl who always looks at the bright side of things. And in this school where girls and boys can become roommates and everyone is so unbelievably amazing, she is glad for her company. So they sit together and laugh and joke about anything and everything. The fence Irene accidentally broke by throwing a pebble too hard, the dog that followed Selina for half an hour before its owner came chasing. Ms. Brown and her brown hair in pigtails.

"Say," one days Selina tells her, and points at the empty desks beside her " Sometimes I can't decide whether to feel sorry for you, or lucky."

She blinks "Why?"

"This seat." Selina breaths "belongs to the his Majesty, before you came."

"His Majesty?" Irene asks, homework forgotten. "The prince comes to this school?"

"No no no." The girl waves her hand before her face as if swatting some invisible fly. "Of course not, even know he may as well be the prince with that attitude of his. But then again, I guess he deserves to be that way, as brilliant as he is."

Irene frowns, the coolness of the marble table almost bleeding into her skin."Who?"

Selina leans in and smiles.

"Why, Artemis Fowl the Second, of course."

Once, when she was still too young to tell the difference between wings and arms, she used to run around the yard flapping her arms like a bird trying to take flight. And her mother had laughed and shown her a picture of an actual bird, small and delicate looking, with feathers a brilliant blue, and dark dark eyes.

"It's a bluejay." Says her mother.

And Irene thinks yes.

Yes, this is the name.

Artemis Fowl the Second.

"He's evil you know." Selina tells her, "he's pure evil, hell, he's not even your average villain out there. He's the SS level super genius final boss that creeps the shit out of everyone just by sitting behind the screens."

"He sounds like..." Irene hums "like someone high up, I guess."

"Which part? The genius part or the SS mafia boss part?" Selina smirks" Oh, don't answer, the mafia boss right, that what everyone asks. Well, apparently his family has some kind of underground system going, and he works for them, or works them for all I know. Hell, he never even shows up for school anymore."

"I heard." The girl continues. " That the school tried the sent him to mental doctors but he made them all go mad, just by talking. That seriously scary, but I can relate, you know. Cathy, my friend, asked to go out with him and you know what he said? he said that he has no interest in weak women like her who throws away the possibility of greatness for love. Damn, made her cry he did, didn't even apologize."

"Sounds like he's a mess." Irene says quietly.

"Your right." Selina says. "Your absolutely right."

\---------------------------

 

Sometimes, Irene used to wonder if there is some upper force, the kind that watches and doesn't act. Just sorts of exists, both great and insignificant at the same time. There used to be a belief that gods faded our if humans no longer believed in them, a saying that gods needed humans more than humans needed gods. That gods weren’t some upper being that existed simply because they were greater.

The topic her her five-thousand-word essay is “Are you living in your own world or existing in someone else’s?”

A question that is both unbelievably vague and beautifully worded at the same time, and she has a mountain of words stuck inside and no words on her pen.

It's a group project due at the end of the semester that requires a partner. Selina slithers in beside her silently and wails about the I-Am-Rich-I-Am-Better girl she sits with and tries to become her partner until Mr.Amor barks at her to go back to her seat. So she ends up as the only person without a partner since there's an uneven number of kids in the class now. After class Mr.Amor keeps her behind and asks her if she wants to be in a group of three or does she want to work alone.

Irene runs her hand across the silvery white table, smooth and hard at the same time. She isn’t really clever, either does she really care to be the cleverest, but she still tells him that she’s fine working on her own.

The day’s drags on and turns into weeks, then turn into months. Irene wins every single possible point in PE and beats everyone in the kendo club. She then proceeds to wipe the floor with the archery club, and burn down the dance club (not very sure why). She tries to apply for the after school basketball but between being a mom to Selina, Cathy, who cries at every little thing, Kai, the living ball of sunlight, and a part-time job, she simply cannot make things work.

She fails her first geography test, drops the course, retakes it online, and ends up with a decent A. Cathy quietly tells her that online courses are worth less, Selina mock punches her on the shoulder and tells her that Cathy is only joking. Kai joins in and adds that it’s only true if she’s applying to the States. Irene blocks them out to make their drinks (milk tea for Selina, Coffee for Cathy, and surprisingly Earl Gray for Kai), so to this day she can’t tell whether they were serious or not.

Though out the days the seat beside her remains empty, and sometimes her heaps her books onto the other side, but always ends up moving it back with some unspeakable guilty feeling in her chest. She works with Selina when she’s too sick to come, and works alone when she can.

“Wow, he’s been absent for a very long time.” Selina says one morning. “ I mean he comes and goes, but never really for this long, you’d think he quitted school or something.”

Irene makes a light snorting sound “Yeah, three weeks and six days.”

Selina turns and gives her the look. “Dude, you were keeping count?”

She blinks “I guess….”  
For a moment they stare at each other, before Selina slowly raised an eyebrow “Irene, you do know this isn’t just another guy you can wipe the floor right? I mean you could, but get ready to run unless you want a bullet in your head.”

“What?” Irene signs “No, I promise I mean to do no such thing. The only reason I proceeded to defeat the kendo club is due to their absolute lack of respect towards their weapons, not because they are guys.”

“Could have fools me.” Kai tells her, reminding her that yes, he is indeed not offended by having his ass kicked by her. 

“Shut up and eat your breakfast.” Cathy says. And just like that, the slightly ominous mood Selina had clearly worked to build up was gone.

Selina signs, then carefully leans in to her ear “But you could you know, defeat him if that’s what you’re talking about. He is known as Left-Foot-Fowl for a reason, can’t sport to save his life.”

Something about that comment hits her soft spot and Irene laughs slightly “Left-Foot-Fowl, seriously.”

“I know right.” Kai says though a mouth full of French Fries. “But hey, gods fair, he can’t have everything. He must have traded all of his brownie point for that brain of his. Dude, you should see the way that guy does math, put the teacher to tears he did.”

Kai pauses a moment to wipe his mouth, then he smiles with all his teeth. “I was totally cheering him on.”

\---------------------------------  
Once, in ancient China, a man had a dream.  
He dreamed that he was a butterfly, and he flew and flew and flew, and he was happy. But then he woke up, and upon waking, he is again a man.  
And the man wonders “Is it I who dreamed of becoming a butterfly, or a butterfly who dreamed of becoming a man?”

She doesn’t know what to write. Irene picks up her pen, puts it down, then picks it up again. Beside her, the apple she cut has turned an almost orangey color, and somewhere at the back of her mind there is someone talking in a cold almost detached tone about decaying and wasting, and she is surprisingly tempted to just give in and listen to that voice instead. But she spends the next hour sitting there even know she has nothing to show, and she doesn’t really want to go, because in some way that feels like she’s losing to something.

“Tough luck.” Selina tells her. “Shitty partner you have. But hey, think on the good side, it’s not due until June, so you still have like five months to work on it.”

Selina tells the truth, but she still sits and delicately chew the tip of her fingernail for another ten minute, but then gives this up in favor for a run in to park. Selina asks her if she wants company, and Irene tells her to just rest, so she phones Kai about taking her place and gets hollered in the face for ten minutes on how it’s way too late for a run out and to go to sleep already. Selina then proceeds to rudely third finger him where he can’t see while Irene laughed quietly beside her.

So she ends up running around the park in the middle of the night with only the street lights as company. It’s still only January, and the air is refreshingly cold at night with her breath coming out in slow even huffs. There is something about breathing the air at night and being on your own that she enjoys. But she is here to clear her mind, not simply exercise, so she runs until even the street light starts going dark, and still she isn’t out of breath, but now she can no longer see. So she makes do by trying to swing in a complete circle on the old swing swing that creaks every time she kicks her legs, it’s not as enjoyable as running, but it will have to do. 

Up, down, up, down. Creak, creak, creak.

It’s really dark now, and her phone tells her it’s two am in the morning, so it’s really not safe for her to be out here, but she doubts any thieve can get anything of her. Her mind, after all the wild swings up and down, is now blissfully blank, almost warmly so. And Irene thinks, yes, yes this is what she lives. This feeling of being alive.

And suddenly she is thinking about the joke they had this morning.

“Left-Foot-Fowl. He can’t sport to save his life.”

Now, in this cold air with the moon above her, it no longer feels as funny. She wonders if he is bothered by this, she wonders if he will ever understand this feeling. It would be painful not to.

To understand this feeling of flying.

When she gets home to find all three of her kids (yes she considers them to be her kid) huddling in the blanket on her bed she almost has a panic attack.

“What.” She deadpanned. “Are you guys doing. Cathy, Kai, why are you guys here. It’s the middle---“

And that’s as far as she gets before all three people throws themselves at her, and the combined weight of three people almost makes her stagger. Irene barely has time to act shocked before they started all talking at the same time, covering each other in their haste, and they’re not making any sense.

“You’re back---“

“Where in the---“

“We were sure something happened to you---

“Ghost stories are horrible---“

“Where did you put the chips---“

“Are you all right?!”

“Why. Yes.” Irene says, at least tries to say, but between pulling Selina on one hand and Cathy on the other while trying to not trip over Kai all four of them ends up on the couch, where Cathy cries out her eye again. Selina, who’s usually on her side even when the world is about to end glares at her while sniffing her nose, but luckily Kai forgives her after she gives him her homemade chocolate chips. It’s actually kind of cute, she thinks, to have three of the most accomplished students in the school sitting around her like little puppies.

They work out some kind of a system that really just consists of her actually answering her phone and never staying out after twelve o’clock again, and Irene surprisingly doesn’t really mind anymore even know midnight runs used to be her favorite action. It just doesn’t feel fair anymore for some reason. Somewhere at the back of her mind there is a voice asking what, what does it feel unfair towards, but she can't really give an answer.

That night she dreams of ice and fire, an entire world underneath her feet that is more powerful than anything she has ever imagined, and it makes no sense because surely her mind isn’t clever enough to conjure up something this grand. It is a world filled with being that should only exist in fairytales, fairies and elves and spirits, so tiny and yet so strong at the same time.

Then she sees him, and he is tied up and clearly tired, she can see his shoulders tightening, folding in to himself as if in defense against some unknown beast. Yet even in this stage he is breath taking, calm and collected, and his eyes a beautiful icy blue, freezing cold - almost like the moon she saw last night. He is staring at someone, talking to someone, but she can’t see from where she stands. Then for a moment he turns and their gaze flickers and meets, and between the ice and fire she is sure that he said something. But she can’t hear, no matter how hard she tries, she simply cannot hear.

So she catches in silent with clenched fists as his eyes close and he is taken from sight.

She wakes up feeling cold and depressed, but can’t figure out for the life of her why this is so. 

\-----------------------------------

There is an extremely beautiful light green bird that's made its nest out of the tree near her window. A mother with three unhatched eggs. She sits on them all day and everyday and spends no time looking for food.

When the class starts making no sense, Irene tunes out the teacher and stares. The soft fluttering of its chest, the wind that comes and goes.

Selina compares Irene to her old grandmother and "Oh your both so old and so mature but actually nope you're all just plain boring. Oooh why do you make such awesome food I can't even let you be boring on your own."

Then she proceeds to launch this one hour long talk about the new video game that just came out that she's never even heard about. Kai joins in and together they squeal their combined heads off about the fricken awesome female warrior, her loyal knight and makes absolutely no sense. Cathy gives her a look of sympathy (she doesn't understand but for some reason Cathy seems to relate to her a lot these days.) before trying to give her a talk about make up. Irene gives up somewhere between lip gloss and nail polish.

Later she goes to the nearest games store and digs up this game that she has absolutely no interest in. The salesman is a sweet looking boy of average height who shyly complements her hair. She notices the tip of his jacket is torn and strands of his light brown hair is coming lose, but he has beautiful eyes, a deep molten gold with flicks that reflects the dropping sun. When he reaches for her disk, Irene sees the muscles in his arms stretch and pull.

His name is Ren, he tells her when she leaves, she politely tells him she's Irene.

That night she passes the entire game in the matter of an hour, and finds it absolutely annoying. Selina and Kai sits behind her with their jaws on the floor and their eyes comically wide.

"Dude," Kai gasps "this is, like your first game ever right."

She nods.

"You’re a fricken pro." He huffs.

"What do you think? " Selina asks her. "It's awesome right, all these grand fighting scenes and warriors and I swear this game is one of the few that has a female warrior for a protagonist! Not a damsel in distress!"

"I don't know." Irene says while picking up the plate of orange they knocked over in their haste to start the game “It feels wrong."

"Why?"

"Because." Irene frowns "She tried so hard, changed so much, and in the end he still died. It's not fair isn't it, that she's worked so hard and ended up just where she was in the beginning."

Selina laughs and pats her hand "Oh Irene, life isn't fair, that what makes this game so amazing."

\-----------------------------------------  
She goes out for a run again that night, after Selina has fallen asleep. It’s a risky bet, she knows, Selina is a light sleeper, but she’s quite and so makes it out without waking the other girl up. She passes a couple in thick sweater and scarfs, but that makes no sense because it’s not even really that cold out tonight. 

The park is empty again, so she sits on the small blue elephant slide and slowly sips water in small mouthfuls because it’s unhealthy to just gulp down cold water after a run.

And that’s when she hears it, huffs and puffs too quick to be considered normal, the piecing scream of some person cut off midway, as if his windpipe had been crushed. There is the sound of glass breaking and people cursing and bickering and screaming and “How could you let him get away!” And in the air there is the almost metallic smell of blood.

In the beginning the warrior was small and weak – pathetic.

For a moment Irene can almost hear the blood roaring in her ears, her water all but forgotten. Above her one of the old street lights flickers and she dully wonders if it’s about to go out. It really quite weird, for her to be living in one of the richest neighborhood and still have to worry about dying lamps. She should run, Irene thinks, this has nothing to do with her and nothing she wants to do with. But something inside her is screaming and freezing all at the same time.

And she wants to burn.

So instead she stands and walks forward, her white jacket is too clear, too easily seen in the middle of the night, but surely it’s better than orange or red? So her walk becomes a run and then a sprint, and she doesn’t know what she’s doing, it’s not like she wants to save someone, it’s not like she’s even really bothered by all this. No, she can still hear the voice in the back of her head, this voice that’s usually low and detached and uncaring. And for the first time ever, this voice tells her to run.

And then hands clamp over her mouth.

To become stronger, she made a vow with the devil, and took all the darkness within herself. And when she finally stands before him, proud and powerful and burning with the desire to protect, she realizes that he’s made the same choice long ago.

For a moment she buckles against him, trying to throw off his hand. It would be almost jokingly easily, the hand over her, although clearly clucking with all his might, hold no strength at all. And it’s more like he’s leaning on her than holding her. In the air there is the salty sense of blood, mixed with something else, something cool and far way, like the pecks of the icy mountain where you freeze to death and your body stays the same for countless years. He’s wearing a suit, she notices, who wears a suit these days?

(Someone does, that night, almost two years ago, someone did.)

(And it was beautiful.)

So instead she places her hand over his and hunches her shoulders over a little so that he can lean on her. There is the sound of ragged breathing where the tip of her nose press lightly against her cheeks, and his skin is so icy cold that she of all people almost shivers. And yet, between all of this weirdness and yes, madness, this action feels almost correct, almost familiar.

Then there are footsteps and large men running over, all of them wearing black. In the lead is a tall man towering an entire head over her and his hair dyed deep purple. He laughs and they all laugh.

“What’s this?” He says. “The great Fowl falling to taking random hostages on the street, you don’t really think we care about this chick do you.”

And Irene thinks Fowl, this person. He’s Fowl.

She should run, she thinks, or scream or maybe even just shake. He’s all but lying on her and it’ll be unbearably easily to shake him from her, but she doesn’t. Because this feeling, it is so unbelievably familiar, as if she had been seeing this, waiting for this all her life. In some distance dream that she always forgets no matter how hard she tries to remember, there is a boy trying to tell her something, but no matter how hard she listens she can never tell what he’s trying to say.

So instead of running or screaming, Irene pulls back her fist, and punches the large man right in the face.

“You created me.” The female warrior told him “you built me, you taught me, it is because of you that I am who I am today.”

And he lets go of her hand.

Once, a thieve tried to steal from her mother, took her bag and left her on the floor crying, and Irene had lunged forward and grabbed him and punched and punched and punched, until someone screamed at her to stop. Until she did and his face was a bloody mess.

The first man goes down like a stack of bricks. There is screaming and then they are all lunging at her. She grabs the second by the arm, twists it back, brings up her leg and stomps. Then she pulls until she hears the sound of an elbow coming out of its socket. The third man pulls a knife on her and stabs, but she dodges by dropping to the ground and taking his legs out beneath him, hard enough that she hears bones break. She clears the fourth man by elbowing him in the neck when he lowers his body to snarl in her face, and then the fifth and the six by smashing their heads together like she’s in some movie. The last person grabs her from behind and puts her in a headlock and twists, and she feeling more alive than ever—she’s pulling up her feet to stomp on his when the man’s suddenly screams and let’s go.

And a dagger, so tiny that she can barely see it, produces four inch from the man’s chest, missing her neck by mere centimeters. She stares at it incomprehensively for a few moments until she realizes that the boy had thrown it. Almost five meters away and in total darkness with wicked accuracy that both took out her enemy and cooled the weird throbbing sensation in her chest. The man behind her makes a faint coughing sound, and then he too collapse.

Thank you. She wants to tell him, but those two tiny words sounds so weak in her ears, and he’s so powerful and beautiful that there will never be enough words to describe this feeling in her chest.

For a few moments they stare at each around the street, or tries to at least, because Irene can’t see more than a meter before her and he’s just a dark blur on the sidewalk. How he has managed to threw that dagger makes absolutely no sense, she doesn’t remember him wearing any glasses, or goggles. Then the boy shudders slightly and collapse and she’s running over and catching him even know she should really just leave, this has nothing to do with her at all (or does it, she can’t really tell anymore). He’s icy cold against her and she wraps her arms around him.

“Just so you know you’ll catch a cold if you don’t wear a jacket.” She says. 

And for a moment they stay like this, pressed against each other for no apparent reason when really she should be screaming at him or the others or at herself for being an idiot, or at least she should be calling the police.

Then he pushes her, and the action is so unexpected that she staggers back a step and swoops down to catch her phone which falls out of her pocket. When she turns back, Artemis Fowl the Second is gone.

Her phone is on the sixth ring before she finally picks it up, despite holding it in her hands this entire time.

“Sup.” says Kai.

Irene blinks “You aren’t going to scream at me?”

“Meh.” He says “Selina and Cathy does all the screaming. Me? I’m chill.”

“Right.” She deadpanned. “You’re chill.”

“Yup.” Kai says like the thick head he is. “So what’s happened.”

She considers this for a moment “Nothing, actually.”

“Humm.” He huffs around the phone, then yawns. “Well come back already, you don’t want Selina and Cathy getting all freaked out on you again do you.

“No, not really.” Irene smiles lightly. “I will see you later, Kai.”

“See ya.” He says before hanging up the phone.

“I have always hated you.” He tells her “from the very beginning, I hate you more than anyone. But I also love you.”

And the female warriors thinks she can understand.

And only now does she idly remember. That the hand over her mouth had been trying to protect her, not destroy.

\-------------------------------------------

She goes to school to early and gets stuck outside the classroom. Then she goes the toilet right before the bell rings and almost gets marked absent until Mai, the rich girl Selina wailed about takes pity on her and tells the teacher she’s actually the earliest. She somehow managed to fall asleep in foods class but luckily they were watching a movie on the history of muffins. Then she proceeds to destroy everyone in PE and accidently broke one of the the hula-hoops when she tripped on the jump ropes. Ms. Gwendal, who’s basically in love with her tells her it’s fine if she wins the volleyball contest coming up next week.

She leaves school feeling oddly jumpy.

There’s a squirrel that runs across her path and Selina chases it for a good five minute before the poor thing finally runs up a tree. And she just sort of stands there watching them glare daggers at each other, and spacing out.

“Well, what you know.” Selina says when she’s finally had enough. “Look who’s decided to show up after school?”

“Hum?” Irene hums and looks over.

And suddenly her veins are burning and the world is somehow both a brighter and darker shade at the same time, and the noises fades into the background. For a moment their eyes met.

And she is burning.


End file.
